Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste transcript
Playing Theme Tune On Tuba Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, Bob, Jimmy and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile,' '' Bob, Jimmy, Jerry and VeggieTales Gang: :If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... '' Bob: Throat "Excuse me." Bob: "Have we got a show for you!" Continues Playing Tuba Entire Gang:''VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales '' Bob: '''''broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales!' '' (Crash) Jean Claude and Philippe:"Ya!" Laughing Prologue: The counter top intro Bob: "Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales, I'm Bob the Tomato," Larry: "and I'm Larry the Cucumber." Bob: "We're here to answer your questions." Larry: "That's exactly right, Bob." Bob: "Hey, Larry, what have you been dreaming about lately?" Larry: "Being brave and heroic like Minnesota Cuke and all of his adventure quests." Bob: "Well, that's nice, Larry, but let's go over to Qwerty to see who's problem we need to solve." Bob and Larry hop over to Qwerty. Bob: "Hi there, Qwerty." Larry: "Hello, Qwerty." Qwerty: "Hello, Bob, hello, Larry." Bob: "Who do you have for us today, Qwerty?" Qwerty: "Melanie Swanson from New York City, New York." A video e-mail of a young girl named Melanie shows up. Melanie: "Hey, Bob, hey, Larry." Bob: "Hey, Melanie." Larry: "Hi there, Melanie." Bob: "So what's the problem?" Melanie: "Well, Bob, we're all rehearsing for this new school play called ''Little Red Riding Hood, and I'm the main title character, but if I try to go out onstage, I get completely nervous when I try to remember my lines, I get stage fright." Larry: "Wow, that's a tough situation." Melanie: "That's right, Larry, it is." Bob: "Well, Melanie, I'm sure you'll feel so much better and braver, right after you watch Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste, Jean Claude, Philippe, roll the film!" Philippe: "Mai Oui, Monsieur Bob." Scene 1: Minnesota Cuke's (Larry's) backyard Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Well, there's nothing like a real good day to begin your afternoon lunch with a cheese and roast beef sandwich and nice fresh gummy worms as a dessert side dish." Minnesota Cuke (Larry) enjoys eating his lunch, when suddenly, his video phone begins beeping. [Video Phone Beeping Sippy Cup Song] Minnesota Cuke (Larry) answers his video phone, and Martin (Bob) shows up on it. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Oh hey, Martin, what's new this time?" Martin (Bob): "Good thing you answered, Minnesota, our children's museum might be in very big trouble if you don't find another item for the display any single minute!" Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Hang in there, Martin, I'm on my way to the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum!" Minnesota Cuke hangs up his video phone and heads off to the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum. Scene 2: The Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "I got here just as fast as I could, what's going on?" Martin (Bob): "Tell him, Henry, we need to know what our next display item is gonna be." Henry (Pa Grape): "Minnesota Cuke, your mission is to find Daniel's Paste." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Daniel's Paste? what's that?" Henry (Pa Grape): "You really wanna remember what it is? a very long time ago, in Bible history, Daniel got sent into the lions' den, and just when the lions were about to attack him and eat him, Daniel used a jar of paste to glue the lions' mouths shut, so they won't eat him, the end." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Wow, now I remember it, now I'm off to go on my mission." Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt): "Hey, don't forget about me, I'm coming with you too!" Julia (Petunia): "And me too!" Minnesota Cuke (Larry), Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt) and Julia (Petunia), go on their mission to find Daniel's Paste, by taking a great big air flight. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Look, a tropical jungle island, let's land right there!" They all land right on the tropical jungle island, where Palmy the Palm Tree lives. Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt): "Wow this tropical jungle island looks real big!" Julia (Petunia): "It sure does, I wonder who lives on this island." Palmy: (off screen) "Hello dere, everybody, welcome to my tropical jungle island." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Wow, Palmy, it's been a very long time, do you live here?" Palmy: "Yes, of course I do." Island Boy (Junior): "Hey, look you guys, it's Minnesota Cuke and his crew!" Julia (Petunia): "Hey, it's nice to meet all of you guys here." Island Girl (Laura): "It's nice to meet you here to as well." Palmy: "Now dat you're all here, do you mind if I sing about opening your heart and trusting what's inside of you?" Other Island Girl (Libby): "No, Palmer, we don't mind at all." Music Playing In Background Palmy: '''''When dey are gettin' you down, you'll begin to frown, but don't worry about it 4 Back Up Coconut Singers: Don't worry about it Palmy: it's time you'll be de bravest man you can, 4 Back up Coconut Singers: the bravest man you can Palmy: Do what you do, and open up your heart and trust what's inside of you. Fades Away Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "That song was real good, Palmy, goodbye, we're off to find Daniel's Paste." Palmy: "Daniel's Paste? I dink I know where it is, it's in de mysterious caverns, which has a lot of doors dat lead all the way to different entrances." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Thanks, Palmy, now I know exactly where to find it, come on, gang." The 3 team members head out to go off to the mysterious caverns. Fade to another black screen...... Jimmy: "Don't go away, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste will be right back." Jerry: "Right after this short break." Boyz in the Sink Silly Song: What Would You Like to Order? Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs With Boyz in the Sink, the part of the show where Boyz in the Sink come out and sing a silly song. Diner Waiter (Jerry): "Hello and welcome to this diner, all 4 of you, have a seat, we'll be right with you guys." Larry, Jimmy, Junior and Mr. Lunt sit right at the dining booth. Band Music Playing In Background Larry: Hey you guys, what do you think you'll order, for an extra quarter? Jimmy: let's all look at our menus, there's a lot of good foods to try out Junior: There are so many choices, we can hardly decide Mr. Lunt: I could order some nice grilled cheese, which doesn't make me sneeze All 4 Boyz in the Sink Members: Life in the diner is a blast, it can never go away in the past Larry: Oh yeah All 4 Boyz in the Sink Members: What would you like to order, for an extra quarter? everything else on the menu looks real good here and there, they all look real good, here and there Hop Rap Beat Diner Waiter Khalil: (rapping) Hello there, boys, are you all ready to order? 1 of you can go 1st, tell me, what would you like to drink at this diner Larry: I'll just have ice cold water Diner Waiter Khalil: good choice, and what about you? Jimmy: I'll have a diet root beer Diner Waiter Khalil: perfect, good, who's next? Junior: I'll have a crystal pink lemonade for here Diner Waiter Khalil: Good, good, and last but not least..... Mr. Lunt: and I'll have a diet orange soda pop Diner Waiter Khalil: Okay, I've got all of your beverage orders covered, now what would you like to order to eat here? Larry: I would like a barbecue Swiss burger, but not a jerger, please Diner Waiter Khalil: Alright, best choice, and you, kind sir, what would you like to order to eat for your dinner here? Mr. Lunt: I would like a good sandwich of grilled cheese, please Diner Waiter Khalil: grilled cheese it is, and what about you? what would you like? Jimmy: I would like an egg salad sandwich, 'cause chicken eggs don't have legs Diner Waiter Khalil: Okay, alright, and how 'bout you? what would you want? Junior: I would like a steak and cheese sub, and not on the pub Diner Waiter Khalil: It looks like I've got just about everybody else's lunch orders, I'll be right back in a jiffy, right before you say spiffy. Diner Waiter Khalil leaves to get the lunch food that the 4 Boyz in the Sink members ordered. Larry: Oh boy, oh joy, we can hardly wait to find out what we've got on our lunch plates Jimmy: everything else is gonna be real good, going up the hood Junior: These place mats all have a fun maze like a wild craze Mr. Lunt: but don't go near the alligator's mouth Diner Waiter Khalil shows up with everybody else's orders. Diner Waiter Khalil: "Alright, here you go, everybody, Larry, you got the barbecue Swiss Burger, and some ice cold water, Jimmy, you got the egg salad sandwich and a diet root beer, Junior, you got the steak and cheese sub with a crystal pink lemonade, and Mr. Lunt, you got a grilled cheese sandwich and a diet orange soda pop, so now you can all enjoy your dinner meals." Larry: "Wow, thanks." Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Boyz in the Sink, tune in next time to hear our good friend, Oscar say, Oscar: "Does anybody wanna know about the dessert special?" Fade to another black screen. Jerry: "And now, back to Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste." Scene 3: The Mysterious Caverns Julia (Petunia): "Wow, the Mysterious Caverns look even mysterious than before." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "We know, Julia, but all we need to do is figure out which 1 of these doors to take." Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt): "Let me guess, is it the red door, the blue door, the yellow door or the green door?" Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Let me think for 1 minute." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "I think it's the blue door." The blue door automatically opens up. Julia (Petunia): "That's correct, Cuke." They all go in the 1st cave entrance. Martin (Bob): (on the video phone) "Nice, job, Minnesota, now pick another door." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "I pick the violet door." The violet door automatically opens up. Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt): "Hey, he's right." They all go in the 2nd cave entrance. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Now which door should I pick? the rainbow stripe door, the orange door or the pink door?" Julia (Petunia): "Pick the orange door." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "The orange door? let's see if you're correct." Minnesota Cuke (Larry) picks the orange door, and it's officially correct. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "That's correct, now let's keep going." They all go in the 3rd cave entrance. Professor Rattan (Mr. Lunt): "Now which path should we take? the upstairs path? or the downstairs path?" Julia (Petunia): "I suggest we take the upstairs. path." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Good idea, Julia, everybody, follow me." The 3 explorers take the upstairs path, and they all find what they were looking for: Daniel's Paste. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Wow! Hey look, you guys, it's Daniel's Paste, I finally found it." [The Song Of The Cebu Beeping Ringtone] Martin (Bob): (on the video phone) "Great job, Minnesota, you finally found Daniel's Paste." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "That's right, Martin, now that I finally have it, I'm gonna take it to the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum right away." Martin (Bob): (still on the video phone) "Alright, but be on the look out for a certain enemy." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Roger that, Martin." The video phone screen goes blank. Minnesota Cuke (Larry) grabs the container of Daniel's Paste, and begins heading out the main exit. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Let's go, you guys, back to the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum." The 3 explorers begin going to the main exit, 'til another enemy named Mighty Milton (Gourdon) shows up. Mighty Milton (Gourdon): "Hey, not so fast, I saw that paste with my own eyes, and it's gonna be mine for a very long time." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Not this time, Mighty Milton!" Mighty Milton (Gourdon): "If that's the way you want it, then it's a challenge." Minnesota Cuke (Larry) and Mighty Milton (Gourdon) take the rope climbing challenge, but Minnesota Cuke (Larry): technically wins. Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Alright, I won!" Mighty Milton (Gourdon): "No way! fine, you may have obtained Daniel's Paste, but I still have my eyes on you!" Mighty Milton (Gourdon): "What the-" Unbrilliant: (Returning cameo appearance) "I can blast an acorn outta my bellybutton!" Pop! Mighty Milton (Gourdon): "No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Well, finally." They 3 team members all go back to the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum. Back at the Moose Lake, Minnesota Children's Museum Henry (Pa Grape): "You finally found Daniel's Paste, now put it right here, in this display case." Minnesota Cuke (Larry) puts Daniel's Paste in the display case, along with Samson's Hairbrush and Noah's Umbrella. Martin: "Alright, now our children's museum is almost looking complete." Jack (Archibald Asparagus): "That's right, tomorrow morning, your next mission is to find the Golden Helmet of Jericho." Minnesota Cuke (Larry): "Roger that, Jack." Fade to another black screen....... Scene 4: Back on the counter top Bob: "Well, Melanie, what did you think? are you ready to face your fears and remember your lines as good as possible?" Melanie: "Yep, I sure am." Bob: "That's good, 'cause it's time to talk about what we've learned today." Female Voices: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book' Bob: "I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Female Voices: you see we know that god's word is for everyone, now that our song is done, we'll take a look. Bob: "Well, you see, Minnesota Cuke learned that you never need to be terrified of going on missions, and that was a brave thing for him to do." Larry: "That's good." Bob: "Show us a Bible verse, Qwerty." Qwerty: "It'll be such an honor, Bob." Qwerty shows Bob and Larry the Bible verse that says, Moses 29.78 Larry: Be very brave like you'll always be, and be smarter than you'll always seem, Moses 29.78. Bob: "That's good, Larry." Bob: "Well, that's all the time we have left for today, and remember this, God loves you, just the way you are." Bob and Larry: "Goodbye." End Production Credits Based on the characters and locations created by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and many other people Directed by David Pitts '' ''Co-Directed by Marc Vulcano and Paula Marcus Produced by Ameake Owens Concept art by Chuck Vollmer and Joe Spadaford Storyboard art by Tim Hodge and Brian Roberts Music by Kurt Heinecke Edited by John Wahba Phil Vischer as Bob/Martin, Jimmy, Professor Rattan/Mr. Lunt, Henry/Pa Grape, Jack (Archibald Asparagus), Philippe and the Silly Songs Narrator (voices) Mike Nawrocki as Larry/Minnesota Cuke, Qwerty, Oscar and Diner Waiter Jerry (voices) Brian Roberts as Mighty Milton/Gourdon (voice) Tim Hodge as Diner Waiter Khalil (voices) Cydney Trent as Julia/Petunia (voice) Briget Miller as Lenny and Rosey Grape (voices) Lisa Vischer as Island Boy/Junior (voice) Keri Pisapia as Island Girl/Laura (voice) Dan Anderson as Junior and Libby's Dad (voice) Jim Poole as Officer Scooter (voice) Megan Murphy as Other Island Girl/Libby (voices) '' ''Maggie Roberts as Other Island Girl/Annie (voice) Jeff Morrow (IV) as Palmy (voice) Special Guest Appearance Elsie Fisher as Melanie Jefferson In association with..... Big Idea Productions Category:Transcripts